


sex trip

by silverkatana



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lol i'm a sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverkatana/pseuds/silverkatana
Summary: trying to prove who is the better kisser goes wrong somewhere, and they end up taking a little further than just kissing.





	sex trip

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat inspired by jay park's 'sex trip'

It starts off with a somewhat drunk conversation gone wrong.

 

Jungsoo really doesn’t know how their topic of choice strays from discussing group choreographies to who’s the better kisser, but that’s what they eventually end up arguing about at some ungodly hour in the morning, flushes across their cheeks and hushed heated whispers being exchanged back-and-forth as they try to discreetly have their little argument without the others hearing.

 

Jungsoo also doesn’t really remember  _ how _ they end up in one of the empty studios together, alone, and he doesn’t remember what else transpired before he heard the  _ click _ sound of Heechul locking the door. He’s pretty sure they should’ve been discussing their comeback ideas, but he also supposes they threw that idea out of the window the moment they brought out the alcohol.

 

“I’ll show you how good I am,” are the words that Heechul breathes to him, and the alcohol brings out the competitive spirit in him - it must have, because all he can think to do at that moment is let a smirk play across his features before he whispers back a challenging “we’ll see”. 

 

Heechul’s lips crash upon his without any second warning, and as Heechul’s tongue probes its way into his mouth he can taste the faint tints of the chocolate fondue that they ate for dessert, along with the much more overpowering tang of the alcohol they’ve been drinking only a while ago. 

 

Jungsoo tries to resist, refusing Heechul’s forceful movements, but in the next minute or so he finds himself unable to move, his hands pinned above his head courtesy of Heechul holding his wrists against the wall, lips locked tight against Heechul’s own so breathless that he’s getting drunk off the lack of air, and Heechul’s thighs between his own allowing Jungsoo to too-clearly feel the hardness that presses against his own member.

 

_ This has gone too far _ . That thought crosses Jungsoo’s mind for a split second, and it is gone so fast that he barely recalls ever having the thought - it is almost instantaneously replaced by a carnal desire that bubbles up within him, a thirst to have something he has lacked for far too long, and when he hesitates against Heechul’s kiss a little too long the latter lets go of his wrist to tilt his head upwards a little.

 

He meets Heechul’s eyes, hungry and willing and searching.

 

“Let me show you how good I am,” Heechul breathes out, dark and low and husky in the silence of the studio, and Jungsoo loses all of his inhibitions without even intending to.

 

“Yeah,” he murmurs, quiet and hoarse and dripping with need, “That sounds good.”

 

Heechul’s fingers make quick work of his clothes, starting with his jacket that’s slid off his body with speed that could rival Usain Bolt’s, followed by his shirt that Heechul gets rid of a little slower, delicately pulling the cloth over Jungsoo’s head - all the while making no secret of his appreciative gazes at Jungsoo’s physique - before tossing it to the side.

 

Jungsoo swallows hard as Heechul reaches for the bottom half of his body next; slender fingers remove the belt deftly, and when Heechul trails his hand across Jungsoo’s member just enough for him to feel it, Jungsoo is well aware that it isn’t by accident.

 

The clock in the studio is glow-in-the-dark, sitting innocently by the door and witnessing all the things that they shouldn’t be doing, but Jungsoo refuses to glance at it - he doesn’t need to be reminded of all their deadlines at 4am or whatever odd hour in the morning it is, and really, getting back to work is the last thing he wants, partly because he’s too tired for his brain to even work properly and partly because he’s about to let himself get fucked by his co-worker until he can’t think straight.

 

Really, even if his mind protests (or protested, considering how he’s let himself succumb to Heechul’s every touch and tease by now), his body can’t say no. It craves for Heechul’s little teasing brushes here and there, for the way Heechul’s eyes trail his body, for the way Heechul’s lips are wet against his skin and for the way he knows how well Heechul will show him exactly how good he is.

 

_ We shouldn’t be doing this, _ he thinks faintly as his pants are flung aside, and the thought that follows immediately after is,  _ It’s too late now to be doing anything else. _

 

He lets Heechul’s touches carry him to a different world, away from the album plannings and choreography positionings, away to a world where it’s only the two of them lost in their little shared pleasures.

 

“Face the wall,” Heechul whispers to him, and he cannot find it in himself to do anything other than obey. “I’ll make you scream out my name. Let’s go all night-” His breath brushes Jungsoo’s cheek, warm and lustful and ravenous, “I’ll fuck you like it’s my job, alright?”

 

Jungsoo finds that in situations like these, he can’t do anything much other than agreeing with every syllable that falls from Heechul’s lips.

 

He also finds that he’s never been gladder that the studio is soundproofed, because Heechul already manages to elicit a muffled moan from him upon first inserting his finger - one at a time, slowly and torturously relaxedly, before adding more until Jungsoo’s practically groaning Heechul’s name under his breath like a breathless mantra. 

 

“You ready for this?” Heechul murmurs to him, and he doesn’t know how it’s possible to express in words  _ how _ ready he is - how ready he has been - but he is pretty sure that Heechul gets the gist of it given how a shudder crawls through his spine when he feels Heechul’s hands on his hips pulling him closer. 

 

Without any other words or warning of sorts, Heechul sinks into him - or would ram be a more suitable word? - and he lets out a strangled cry from the back of his throat at the feeling, something that he has not felt for a long time (too long), and he no longer cares about his own dignity as he lets a mixture of lewd and downright sinful noises escape past his lips; he’d write a thirty-page certification about how good Heechul is for him if it meant that he’d spend more days being fucked against a wall feeling himself tight against Heechul’s length, large and everything that he’s been craving for for longer than he remembers.

 

Heechul thrusts in again, and again, faster and harder and better each time, and Jungsoo bites his bottom lip and whimpers with every movement, coming undone at the same time the groans leave his mouth louder and needier than before. 

 

“You like that, don’t you, Jungsoo?” Heechul says, and hearing his birth name leave Heechul’s lips only makes the shivers shudder across his body more; he bucks his hips against Heechul, asking -  _ demanding _ \- for more, and Heechul is only too happy to comply.

 

Jungsoo lets out a muffled yelp as Heechul slams into him deeper than before, reaching all the spots he never knew  _ could _ be reached, and he has to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back and a slew of curses and incomprehensible words from leaving his mouth as he digs his nails into the wall; he can do nothing but moan and writhe under Heechul’s touches and thrusts, fair skin being tinted with a shade of light rose-pink from exertion. 

 

It is as though they have taken a trip to a new world, where it is just the two of them alone, away from everything else that goes still around them - a trip without passports or bus tickets, a trip that only the two of them know, a trip that goes on while everyone else freezes in motion, a trip written in the night where pleasures and desires soar to an all-time high, a sex trip,  _ their  _ sex trip, their most dangerous and most beautiful secret.

 

“Heechul,” he moans out as he feels Heechul in him once more, and his knees shake under the butterfly touches of Heechul’s fingers trailing down his ribs while the other hand holds his hips still. “Heechul, I can’t do this much longer.”

 

“I know,” Heechul responds with a tight groan of his own, and in the next moment he’s thrusting into Jungsoo again so powerfully that Jungsoo loses track of his own mind for a while - Heechul’s fingernails dig into his skin, and Jungsoo lets out a loud lewd slew of sounds that are a mix of swear words and carnal keenings. 

 

“Cum for me,” Heechul commands him, voice low and deep and lascivious, and Jungsoo cannot do anything but comply with all that he has, his body going taut and his back arching in the instant after Heechul speaks, and he lets Heechul’s name fly from his lips as the orgasm wracks through his entire body, from his legs that can barely hold him upright to the hands that are pressed so tight against the wall he’s surprised his handprints aren’t marked onto it to his mind that has run away from him somewhere partway through.

 

Heechul succumbs to the way the orgasm makes Jungsoo’s muscles clench, and Jungsoo goes tight and hot around his cock; a final moan leaves his throat as he releases, and Jungsoo can feel his knees buckle under him as the sensation of Heechul’s cum, hot and sticky, splatters across his bare skin.

 

Heechul’s grip on his hips is the only thing that keeps him from falling to the ground, and Heechul moves his hands from Jungsoo’s hips to around his waist, and with a tenderness far away from the ferocity that possessed the two only moments ago, he helps Jungsoo to make his way to the couch lining a separate wall in the studio, bending down to plant a kiss on Jungsoo’s lips and then on his exposed collarbone. 

 

“So, was I good?” Heechul whispers breathlessly.

 

“More than good,” comes Jungsoo’s barely-conscious response, and he can see the surprise in Heechul’s expression when he pulls the latter down next to him on the couch and nibbles on his earlobe in a mix of daringness and affection, “But in the future I might have to show you want I’m made of as well.”

 

Heechul lets out a soft chuckle, trailing his eyes over the mess that they’ve made in the studio at four-something in the morning. “Yeah,” he agrees with a faint smile, “That can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> well i guess i'm a sinner
> 
> but anyway i hope you enjoyed


End file.
